Inverso
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Típico, llegaba esa rubia salida de la nada y le quitaba la atención de su amigo de la infancia, era injusto. Aunque en este caso era a la inversa, llegaba ese rubio salido de la nada y le quitaba la atención de su amiga de la infancia, y eso si que era injusto. Porque el Eucliffe no llevaba ni una maldita semana ahí y ya tenía toda la atención de Lisanna. *StiLi*


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing: **Sting/Lisanna y Natsu/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **9.779 palabras.

**Advertencias: **¿Mucho NaLi? No se, yo digo, si a alguien no le gusta el NaLi no está obligado a leer por que ahí insinuaciones NaLi por todas partes, además del StiLi, por supuesto. Que más, un Orga, Rufus y Rogue más cabrones de lo normal o.O? ¿Un Natsu algo posesivo? xD

**Notas: **Bien, primero que nada, este fic nació porque quería hacer un StiLi, no me pregunten por que, pero no quería hacerlo con el típico Natsu+Lucy por lo que Lisanna y Sting se quedan juntos al no ser correspondidos, no se si te entiende. En cualquier caso, quería hacer algo diferente al típico Lucy y Lisanna peleando por Natsu o el Natsu y Sting peleando por Lucy o el Lucy y Natsu peleando por Sting, ok ese último no xD Así que hice un Natsu y Sting peleando por Lisanna, si, quería poner a un Natsu celoso por Lisanna y no al revés.

Dejo de parlotear, los dejo con el fic.

Fic, lectores. Lectores, fic.

**.**

* * *

**Inverso.**

Después de regresar a su gremio, decidir quién sería el nuevo maestro y arreglar, a raíz de eso, problemáticas internas, se dieron un tiempo de descanso. Uno durante el cual Yukino había insinuado que le gustaría visitar a Fairy Tail, y dado que ella se acababa de reintegrar, y que querían hacerla sentir cómoda, además de compensar lo ocurrido en el pasado, decidieron que no era una mala idea. Pero tampoco podían llegar así como así, ¿Verdad? Bueno, el nuevo maestro no opinaba lo mismo, por lo que solo se presentó en la entrada de Fairy Tail, ante la clara duda del otro gremio, simplemente explicando que la maga estelar deseaba visitarlos. Aquel comentario fue suficiente para que tanto la maga rubia como la camarera del gremio los dejaran pasar sin mayores complicaciones. Por supuesto, después de todo se trataba de Yukino y tanto Lucy como Mirajane se morían por saber cómo se encontraba, cosa que emociono mucho a la maga de Sabertooth, por lo cual paso casi todo el día junto a dichas magas. Lo que dejo la barra atendida por Lisanna, dado que su hermana se encontraba ocupada. Debido a esto, fue ella quien atendió a los otros cuatro magos que acompañaban a la joven, dedicándoles gran parte de su tiempo con tal de que se sintieran cómodos. Pero con quien más tiempo paso fue con el rubio, quien no dudaba en ayudarla si ella lo necesitaba, cosa que le sorprendió, no esperaba que el chico fuese tan amable. Aunque en el fondo era entendible, ambos gremios buscaban dar a entender que estaban en buenos términos, sin rencores por lo sucedido en el pasado. A causa de eso pasaron gran parte del día conversando tras la barra, con el mago de luz ayudándola en todo lo que podía, mientras sus compañeros se quedaban sentados en una mesa conversando tranquilamente. Bastardos flojos, nada les costaba ayudarlo. Claro que no se dio cuenta de todas las veces que la atención de ellos se centraba en él, o si, estaban al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, solo no querían interrumpir la linda _amistad_ que parecía tener con la chica albina. Por supuesto, no eran quienes para interrumpir a su maestro cuando estaba tan _ocupado_, mejor lo dejaban tranquilo, el chico podía arreglárselas solo.

Caída la noche, se encontraron con la bella sorpresa de que su compañera había sido raptada por sus dos nuevas amigas, y lamentablemente nadie en ese gremio sabía a donde habían ido. Pero habían tenido la amabilidad de decirles que probablemente era culpa de Mirajane, por supuesto, eso no solucionaba mucho su problema. No podían regresar si les faltaba un miembro, menos si este miembro era Yukino, por lo que no les quedaba más que esperar.

Como no tenían donde pasar la noche, y dado que gran parte de la culpa era de su hermana mayor, Lisanna les ofreció que se quedaran en su casa. Sting iba a negarse pero sus compañeros se le adelantaron y prácticamente lo arrastraron tras la albina, con lo que acabo en la casa que está compartía con sus hermanos antes siquiera de darse cuenta. A lo lejos Natsu los miro con el ceño fruncido, algo en esa situación no le gustaba, quizás el hecho de que Lisanna había pasado todo el día en compañía del mago de Sabertooth.

Llegaron pronto a su destino, con Sting disculpándose por causar problemas, y con Elfman mirando fijamente al nuevo maestro de Sabertooth; con esas miradas que ponen los hermanos mayores cuando desconfían de alguien que parecer ser muy cercano a su pequeña hermanita. Cosa que incomodo mucho al mago rubio, pero de lo cual Lisanna no se percató, por lo cual los invito a pasar, o lo invito, en este caso. Ya que se habían encontrado con la _linda_ sorpresa de que sus muy _lindos_ amigos habían desaparecido de la nada y se encontraba solo con los Strauss, ¡Cuánto quería a sus dulces compañeros! Con todo el sarcasmo que puedes introducirle a dicha oración. Jodidos infelices, lo habían arrastrado hasta ahí planeando escaparse.

– ¿A dónde habrán ido tus compañeros? ¿Se te ocurre Sting?

– No – su expresión de molestia era demasiado obvia – no tengo idea a donde podrán haber ido – pero si tenía claro que se la iban a pagar, el no dejaría las cosas así – pero no creo que sea motivo de preocupación.

– ¿No?

– Por supuesto que no, además no los voy a ir a buscar, no soy su jodida madre.

La chica rio ante su comentario – Nada que hacer entonces, si quieres puedes quedarte, no hay problema.

– ¿Segura? – su mirada se posó en el hermano de ella, quien lo miraba con toda la seriedad posible.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es culpa de Mira-nee después de todo.

– No es necesario.

– Insisto.

Medito sus opciones, y decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse, aunque eso suscitara los futuros comentarios de los hijos de puta que tenía por amigos.

Armaron una improvisada cama en medio del comedor, ya que aunque el cuarto de la mayor de los hermanos estuviera desocupado él no se atrevía a ocuparlo, no quería averiguar si a la Demonio podía molestarle, prefería prevenir.

Lisanna tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras preparaba las mantas.

– Que recuerdos.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Esto, me trae recuerdos – sonrió aún más – me recuerda a cuando Natsu y Happy solían quedarse aquí, y al igual que ahora armábamos una cama, pero la cubríamos con mantas y fingíamos que era un campamento, luego nos pasamos conversando toda la noche, o hasta que Mira-nee bajaba para ponernos a dormir.

– ¿Natsu-san se quedaba aquí?

– Rara vez, pero lo hacía, al menos mientras éramos niños, luego perdió la costumbre.

– Ya veo.

– Aunque creo que fue porque le daba vergüenza.

– ¿A Natsu-san?

– Sí, porque se ponía todo rojo cuando se lo proponía.

Sting rio ante la idea de Natsu sonrojado por algo así.

– Supongo que ya no eran niños.

– Supongo, Natsu era muy tímido en esas cosas, de seguro por eso le daba vergüenza.

Volvió a reír y la albina lo acompaño.

– ¿Ya no se pasa por aquí?

– No, tiene su casa para dormir allá – la chica puso una expresión pensativa – aunque Lucy siempre alega que se cuela en su casa, al igual que Gray y Erza. Asumo que es por eso, ahora tiene un equipo, y como equipo tienen un miembro al cual molestar.

– Sí, entiendo cómo es eso – sus compañeros faltantes eran un claro recordatorio – ¿Y no te molesta?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Es que me dio la impresión.

– ¿De qué?

– Nada – bueno, no había sido la impresión, antes de que Yukino se desapareciera recordaba haber oído a la hermana mayor de Lisanna mencionar algo respecto a ella y Natsu, lo que le hizo creer que ellos se gustaban, pero parecía ser que no era así.

– Me avisas si necesitas algo.

– No quiero molestar.

– No es molestia, no te preocupes por eso Sting.

– Ya veo, gracias Lisanna.

La chica sonrió y subió las escaleras, probablemente hacia su cuarto. Él se quedó en medio del salón, en silencio, reparando recién en su situación y preguntándose si los demás no se habrían confabulado con Yukino para que él llegara a eso. Aunque lo dudaba, Yukino no era así.

Se recostó en la cama, y recién entonces reparo en la presencia de alguien.

– Que amable es Lisanna-san.

Miro por sobre su hombro, contemplando a su compañero Exceed.

– ¿A qué viene eso?

– El gato idiota…

– Querrás decir el gato de Natsu-san.

– Bueno, eso, estuvo comentando sobre ella hoy.

– ¿Comentando?

– Sí, hablo mucho de ella.

– ¿Por qué?

– Yo le pregunte ya que vi que Sting-kun paso todo el día con ella me dio curiosidad.

– No pase todo el día con ella – aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad si lo había hecho.

– Sting-kun si lo hizo, incluso los demás lo notaron.

Sus alarmas se encendieron.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, estuvieron todo el día comentándolo.

Genial, eso explicaba su repentina desaparición.

– A lo que iba – volvió a centrarse en el pequeño gatito – el gato azul comento que Lisanna-san era su madre.

– ¿Su madre?

– Sí, que cuando nació ella asumió el papel de su madre.

– ¿Pero… – lo pensó – entonces Natsu-san no sería el padre?

– ¡Lo es! Son como una familia.

– Ah, entiendo.

– El punto de esto es…

– ¿Es?

– ¿Por qué yo no tengo una madre Sting-kun?

– ¡¿Ah?! – eso no estaba en sus planes.

– Claro, el gato azul la tiene, yo también quiero una.

– ¿Eh? – estaba totalmente sonrojado, no espera que su compañero le saliera con eso.

– Anda Sting-kun, sería lindo si tuviera una.

– Bueno… pero… – se sonrojo aún más – para eso yo… – se atraganto con sus palabras debido a la vergüenza.

– ¿Sting-kun?

– Tendría que tener una pareja.

– No es necesario.

– ¿No? – se sorprendió por eso.

– Lisanna-san no es pareja de Natsu-san, pero aun así son los padres del gato azul.

– ¿De verdad?

Asintió – Por lo que quiero una mamá.

– Ya – seguía sonando demasiado raro para su mente – veré que hago.

– ¡Gracias Sting-kun!

– De nada, ahora a dormir.

– Sí.

Por qué señor, porque a él le pasaba eso, se preguntó mientras colocaba su cabeza en la almohada, vaya que tenía mala suerte.

Tardo en conciliar el sueño debido a eso mismo, pero cuando finalmente lo estaba haciendo la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Como se hallaba somnoliento no lo noto, hasta que alguien avanzo por el salón y se tropezó con él, ahí se le quito todo el sueño y volvió a encontrarse tan despierto como hace apenas unos minutos, todo a causa del golpe y del grito que soltó la persona que había chocado contra él.

– ¡¿Mirajane-san?!

– ¡Qué demonios!

– ¡Mierda!

– ¿Sting-san?

La luz se encendió de golpe, revelando a Yukino parada en la entrada, a Mirajane tirada en el piso mientras se sobaba las rodillas y a Sting quejándose con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza.

– ¿Mira-nee?

Todos voltearon hacia la joven que se encontraba de pie en las escaleras, mirando la escena con sorpresa.

– ¿Lisanna?

– ¿Dónde te habías metido Mira-nee? – la chica acercó hasta su hermana mayor.

– Por ahí – se levantó del suelo y miro al chico tendido en medio del salón – ¿Qué hace él aquí?

– No se podían ir sin Yukino, por lo que los invite a quedarse.

– ¿De verdad? – La maga estelar se avergonzó – lo siento mucho, no quería causar problemas.

– No importa Yukino – suspiro mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¿Los invite? – Mirajane miro a su hermana – ¿A los otros también?

– Si, a ellos también los invite, pero se desaparecieron.

Las recién llegadas le dirigieron una mirada extrañada.

– ¿Se desaparecieron?

– Créanme – el tono de voz del rubio dejo claro que no estaba feliz por el detalle – fue así, y me encantaría saber dónde están.

– Ya veo – se quedó mirándolo, pensativa – ¿Y duermes en medio del salón por qué?

– Sting pensó que podía molestarte que ocuparan tu pieza, por lo que le armamos una cama en el salón.

– Entiendo, bueno – lo medito – eso es perfecto, así yo duermo con Yukino – dijo la mayor de los Strauss con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eh?

– Claro Yukino, mi cama es grande, no te preocupes.

– Pero, no quiero molestar a Mirajane-san.

– No molestas – la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro a las escaleras – buenas noches Sting, siento el golpe.

– No importa, estaba oscuro y no sabías que estaba aquí.

Recibió una sonrisa en respuesta, luego ambas chicas desaparecieron hacia el piso superior.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Aparte del golpe que me dio tu hermana en la cabeza, todo bien.

Lisanna rio y se acercó a él – ¿Quieres que te lo revise?

– No, estaré bien, simplemente cayó encima de mí, no fue nada importante.

– Vale, ¿Qué tal Lector?

– Sigue dormido – miro al pequeño gatito acomodado en una de las mantas, vaya que tenía el sueño pesado.

– Que lindo, me recuerda a Happy.

– ¿De verdad?

– Solo que Happy es un poco más molestoso, aunque también es más energético.

Asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

– Hablas como si fuera tu hijo.

– Lo es, yo soy la mamá de Happy, lo decidimos antes de que naciera.

– ¿Antes de que naciera?

– Si, yo cuide el huevo de donde salió junto con Natsu, por lo que decidimos que éramos sus padres.

– ¿Entonces tú y Natsu-san…?

La albina se sonrojo.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso era cuando éramos niños, ya estamos grandes para jugar al papá y a la mamá. Simplemente yo sigo viendo a Happy como mi pequeño hijo, es todo.

– Ya veo, entonces no hay nada entre ustedes.

– Claro que no, yo y Natsu somos amigos, además él es muy torpe en esos temas, no podría torturarlo con algo así, se pondría nervioso.

– Entiendo.

Se sonrieron y ella se levantó, caminando hacia la escalera.

– Que tengas buenas noches Sting.

– Hasta que alguien entre.

– No, solo tengo dos hermanos.

– Que bueno saber eso.

La luz volvió a ser apagada y él se acostó nuevamente, vaya noche más agitada. Cerro los ojos y se durmió pensando en el comentario de Lector, ¿De dónde mierda le sacaba una mamá? Ojala le cayera una Lisanna del cielo como a Natsu-san, pero eso no pasaría… aunque, para que necesitaba una Lisanna del cielo si tenía una en el piso de arriba. Bueno, el entendía a Natsu, ni de broma le preguntaba si sería la mamá de Lector sin morir de la vergüenza en el proceso.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron al gremio y se encontró con la hermosa sorpresa de que sus dulces amigos ya estaban ahí. Se acercó a ellos con una expresión de enojo.

– Hola Sting – Rogue fue el primero en verlo, y por tanto en hablar – ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Orga y Rufus apenas y aguantaron la risa.

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Dónde se metieron?

– Por ahí.

– Por ahí – repitió, sintiendo deseos de matarlos, claramente estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse.

– Pero no respondiste Sting, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Soltó un gruñido y se marchó, no le apetecía soportarlos.

– ¡Sting!

Volteo ante el llamado de la albina.

– ¿Qué? – Porque tenía que hablarle justo frente a sus compañeros, dándoles hincapié para que lo molestaran.

– Quería disculparme por el comportamiento de Elf-niichan está mañana, él es algo bruto a veces.

– No te preocupes, no fue nada – solo desayuno con una mirada asesina todo el tiempo sobre él, siendo ataco con preguntas de todo tipo y sin poder dar un solo paso por la casa sin que el único hombre de los Strauss lo siguiera de cerca. Pero a quien le importaba, no es como que hubiera contado los minutos para poder irse y terminar su tortura, sumándole las claras insinuaciones de la Demonio, no entendía como Lisanna podía ser tan normal, no con hermanos como esos.

Decidió ignorar el tema.

– ¿Qué harás hoy?

– ¿Eh? – La pregunta tomó a la maga por sorpresa – estaré ayudando a Mira-nee.

– ¿Por? – Ya no tenía que reemplazarla, no veía el motivo por el que tenía que ayudar.

– Mira-nee necesita que alguien acomode la bodega mientras ella atiende, tendré que mover los barriles de cerveza de un lado a otro.

– Ya veo, y no es mucho trabajo para ti.

– Si quieres me ayudas.

Lo pensó, pero antes de poder responder alguien se le adelanto.

– ¡Yo te ayudo Lisanna!

La chica volteo – De verdad – sonrió – muchas gracias Natsu.

Y Sting quedo con la palabra en la boca, miro a Natsu-san y luego a la albina.

– Vamos entonces, mientras más rápido terminemos mejor.

– ¡Claro!

Ella volteo a mirarlo – Olvida lo que dije Sting, no es necesario que me ayudes, que pases buen día.

Partieron, siendo seguidos por el Exceed azul. Dejándolo parado en medio del gremio, sin saber muy bien que pensar. Al final suspiro y volteo, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

– ¿Qué? – les pregunto a la defensiva.

– Nada – Rogue sonrió y volteo hacia Frosh, dándole la espalda.

Rufus mantuvo su mirada fija en el libro que estaba leyendo, sin decirle nada, pero aguantándose claramente la carcajada.

Orga abrió la boca, haciendo público el pensamiento de los tres.

– Oh, tú te morías por ayudarla.

El carraspeo que le nació al mago de creación fue demasiado obvio, la carcajada apenas alcanzo a morir en su garganta. El mago de sombras por su parte, se mordió el labio y miro hacia el techo, fingiendo que no estaba a punto de reírse, si no lo hizo fue preciosamente porque se mordía el labio.

– ¡¿Qué?! – no podían en verdad creer eso, por supuesto que no era cierto, a él no le interesaba ayudar a la chica, solo trataba de ser amable. Lamentablemente no lograba convertir sus pensamientos en palabras, más bien solo se convertían en un molesto sonrojo.

Esa situación no podría haber sido peor sino fuera porque la voz de Titania se escuchó.

– Vaya Mira, parece que al nuevo maestro de Saber le gusta tu hermana.

Un carraspeo general, y una que otra risa, solo que estas no fueron de sus compañeros. Volteo, notando como todo el gremio de Fairy Tail lo miraba, con unas expresiones que le dejaban claro que pensaban igual que sus _amigos_. Salvo claro por la mirada asesina que le dirigía el hermano mayor de Lisanna, y la mirada picara que le dedicaba su hermana. ¡¿No podían decidirse?! ¡Lo querían con ella o no! Tampoco es como si estuviera meditando la opción, por supuesto que no.

– No sabía que fueras tan tímido Sting, a este paso tu Natsu-san te la va a quitar.

– ¡Cállate Rogue!

Y de nuevo la risa a su alrededor, tanto de sus compañeros como de los magos de Fairy Tail. Eso si podía ser peor, iba a ser un largo día.

Gracias a dios la albina estaba en la bodega y no se enteró de nada, sino su vergüenza hubiera sido mayor. Pero este hecho de alguna manera tampoco lo hacía muy feliz, no mientras ella ordenaba la bodega siendo ayudada por su "familia".

– Hace tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos – dijo la chica mientras movía un barril.

– ¡Aye! – exclamo el pequeño gatito, siguiendo a Natsu en tanto este levantaba un estante para cambiarlo de posición.

– Supongo, he estado ocupado.

– Por supuesto, tienes muchas misiones que completar.

– ¡Claro! Sino Lucy se queda sin alquiler y me golpea.

La chica estallo en carcajadas.

– Lucy de todas formas se queda sin alquiler ya que lo rompes todo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

– De seguro fue Gray – dijo con malicia el pequeño gato.

– Debí suponerlo, gracias por decirme Happy.

– No fue Gray, fue la misma Lucy quien me lo dijo.

– ¿Luce?

– Sí, y Erza estuvo de acuerdo.

– Ah, Erza – el chico no pudo reprimir un escalofrió.

– Deberías ser más cuidadoso Natsu.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Si, también creo que si no miras por donde vas te tropezaras con la botella que ahí en el piso y arrojaras el estante lejos.

– ¿Qué bote…? – antes de poder decirlo se tropezó con una botella que estaba tirada en el piso y sucedió la secuencia descrita por Lisanna, acabando el estante incrustado en una pared – ya se cual, no me respondas.

– Que descuidado eres Natsu – se burló el Exceed.

– ¡Se supone que tú tienes que avisarme si hay algo en mi camino! – después de todo no veía por donde iba cuando sostenía el estúpido estante.

– De cualquier manera Happy tiene razón, eres bastante descuidado Natsu – la maga le tendió una mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

– Si tanto te molesta ve a pedirle al idiota de Sting que te ayude.

– Podría, él es mucho más cuidadoso.

– ¡Lisanna!

Ella rio.

– Era broma, que ingenuo eres Natsu.

Camino hasta donde se había estrellado el mueble que antes sostenía el Dragneel y comenzó a ordenar el desastre ocasionado por este. El mago de fuego la miro, preguntándose por que había sacado a conversación al mago rubio.

– Te gusta.

– ¡Cállate Happy! – grito sonrojado.

No tardó en llegar Mirajane preguntándoles que había pasado, le explicaron en breves palabras, tranquilizándola, y luego continuaron en lo suyo. Para cuando terminaron no pasaba del medio día.

– ¡Listo Mira-nee! – Le sonrió a su hermana y contemplo el gremio, notando un detalle que le pareció raro – ¿Y Sting?

– Hablando con el maestro.

– ¿Por?

– Quien sabe, pero no pienses en interrumpirlos – la Demonio la miro con una sonrisa divertida – es conversación de maestro a maestro.

– Claro, entiendo Mira-nee.

Con lo joven que era a veces olvidaba que el chico rubio era el maestro de su gremio, aunque era entendible dado el poco tiempo que llevaba siéndolo.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunto el Dragneel.

– Así es.

Natsu pareció extrañamente feliz por el detalle, después de todo no tendría al Eucliffe por ahí molestando. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con dicha felicidad alguien se le adelanto.

– Que bueno que terminaste Natsu – Erza se paró tras él – eso significa que podemos irnos de misión.

– ¿Eh? – volteo hacia la pelirroja.

– Como que 'Eh', necesito pagar el alquiler.

Claro, Lucy y su alquiler.

– Pero…

– ¿Qué pasa flamita? Nos vamos de misión, muévete.

Soltó un gruñido, claramente molesto – Vale.

– Nada de vale, tengo un alquiler que pagar, así que no rompas nada.

Ignoro a su compañera rubia y avanzo hacia la salida, su molestia aumento cuando vio al Dragon Slayer de la luz entrar por la puerta, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia Lisanna, mirada que este le devolvió. La batalla de miradas se detuvo cuando Erza arrastro al mago de fuego fuera del gremio.

– ¿De qué hablabas con el maestro Sting? – la voz de la albina distrajo su atención de la entrada del edificio.

– Ah – volteo a ver a la chica de ojos azules – nada importante, cosas de maestros.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Ya terminaste de ordenar con Natsu-san?

– Si, incluso se acaba de ir hacia una misión.

– ¿De verdad? – Estaba extrañamente feliz por el detalle – ¿Cuánto tardara en volver?

– No tengo idea, no sé a qué misión fueron.

– Unos días – Mirajane se apareció por detrás de su hermana – tres o cuatro días, no era una misión larga.

– Entiendo – el rubio se sintió incómodo con la presencia de la camarera del gremio, porque lo miraba con la misma maldita expresión con la que lo miraban sus compañeros cuando hablaba con Lisanna – oye Lisanna.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Iba a hablar, pero antes miro a su alrededor, comprobando cuantos tenían su vista centrada en ellos. No tantos, solo todo el maldito gremio de hadas, gracias a dios los miembros de Sabertooth se habían ido a recorrer la ciudad, sino también tendría sus malditas miradas sobre él.

– ¿Qué pasa Sting?

– Bueno – dejo de mirar a los malditos metiches, mirando fijamente los grandes ojos azules de la chica – me preguntaba… – se puso extrañamente nervioso, aunque de seguro era por ser el centro de atención de todos – si te gustaría ir por un helado.

– ¿Eh? – está de más decir que no esperaba la invitación – claro, no me molestaría.

– Que bien – Oh, malditas miradas fijas en él, comenzaba a incomodarle mucho seguir en ese gremio – vamos.

La tomo de la mano y se la llevo fuera del gremio, lejos de aquellas miradas que siguieron cada uno de sus pasos. Eran peores que sus compañeros, encima eran todos, no solo tres personas.

Avanzaron por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, no se ubicaba bien y realmente no tenía idea de adonde ir. La chica a su lado no tardo en notarlo, por lo que se rio, sonrojándolo, y fue ella la que lo arrastro hacia alguna heladería. Fue una tarde agradable, una de las mejores entre todos los buenos momentos que recordaba. Conversaron, ella le conto varios historias del gremio y de cuando era una niña y el hizo lo mismo, le dijo todo el asunto de Edoras y él le conto de la promesa que le hizo a Lector. Fue agradable, para ambos.

Entrada la tarde regresaron al gremio, siendo recibidos con esas miradas inquisitivas que sacan un sonrojo en la persona que las recibe, justo como les paso a ambos. Luego de que las cosas se calmaran y una vez se hizo de noche Sting se ofreció a ayudarla a ordenar el gremio mientras los demás se retiraban, solo ellos dos, hubieran estado los hermanos de la albina pero por alguna misteriosa razón habían desaparecido. Aunque no estaban totalmente solos, Lector los acompañaba, con lo que fue un lindo tiempo de calidad entre los tres.

Ya bien entrada la noche Lisanna les ofreció que se quedaran nuevamente en su casa, después de todo sus compañeros habían desaparecido, por lo que era suponible que no podía irse. Él acepto, solo que está vez no durmió solo en el comedor con Lector, la albina los acompañó mientras montaba un "campamento" con las mantas. Conversaron hasta tarde antes de dormirse. Y cuando tanto la chica como su compañero Exceed estaban totalmente dormidos medito lo raro de la situación, pensó que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas y pronto se durmió, con la sonrisa de la Strauss estampada en su mente.

Y mientras ocurría aquello, el Dragneel se dirigía a su misión con un claro mal humor que apenas y le dio tiempo de marearse en el tren, aunque hubiera preferido si eso no sucedía, porque termino la misión en tiempo record. Y sin romper nada, cosa que dejo muy sorprendido a su equipo, debían ponerlo celoso más seguido, le hacía bien. Porque claramente su comportamiento estaba relacionado con el comentario de Lisanna acerca de que Sting era más cuidadoso, y Salamander no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo compararan con un rubio salido de la nada. Por lo que en día y medio ya estaban devolviéndose al gremio, con la paga intacta y un mago de fuego más malhumorado de lo usual. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que al llegar el Eucliffe se habría ido, consuelo que se derrumbó cuando llegaron y lo encontraron tras la barra conversando muy animadamente con la menor de los Strauss.

A Natsu la reprimenda por su presencia le nació totalmente natural.

– ¡¿Qué cojones haces todavía aquí?! – Y bastante fuerte, todos voltearon a verlo – ¡¿Por qué aun no te has largado?!

Sting quiso hacerle en desentendido, pero el de cabellos rosas lo había apuntado, con lo que quedaba claro que le hablaba específicamente a él.

– ¿Natsu-san? ¿Ya volvieron?

– ¡Respóndeme tu primero! – Avanzo hasta quedar frente a él – ¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí?!

– Soluciono temas.

– ¡¿Temas?!

– De maestro a maestro – se quedó en silencio – con tu maestro, obviamente.

– ¡¿Y qué mierda haces hablando con Lisanna entonces?!

– Bueno, tu maestro está ocupado.

– ¡Me da igual! ¡Lárgate! – señalo la puerta, remarcando así sus palabras.

– Pero tengo que hablar con tu maestro.

– ¡Has tenido día y medio para hablar, ahora fuera!

– Natsu, cálmate por favor, estás siendo descortés.

– ¡Yo no soy descortés! ¡Él es descortés! ¡No lo defiendas Lisanna!

– No lo defiendo, estás siendo muy descortés.

Y muy obvio, el lugar apestaba a celos.

– Cálmate Natsu, Sting necesitaba hablar de unos temas conmigo, luego se ira.

Makarov apareció por el segundo piso, mirando divertido la situación. La juventud y sus humores explosivos, no había casi nada más divertido en este mundo. Desde su punto de vista, claro está.

– Eso, necesito hablar de temas importantes, de maestro a maestro – o excusas, como decían sus compañeros, excusas para quedarse más tiempo. Mismos compañeros que se encontraban a punto de estallar de carcajadas en un rincón del gremio.

– ¡Pero…!

– Ya cállate de una vez y no contradigas al maestro Natsu, controla tus ataques de celos.

– Si Erza – bajo la vista hasta que capto una frase que le llamo la atención – ¡No estoy celoso!

– No me grites Natsu.

– Y estás celoso flamita, es muy obvio.

Lisanna se sonrojo ante el comentario, claramente sorprendida.

– ¡Cállate Gray!

– No peleen.

– Si Erza – dijeron al unísono.

– Y admite que estás celoso de Sting porque pasa tiempo con Lisanna, Natsu – hablo la maga de armadura.

– No son celos, y no me importa con quien pase el tiempo.

– ¿Quién no te importa? ¿Sting o Lisanna? – pregunto Gajeel.

– ¡Sting! ¡Él es el que salió de la nada!

– No recuerdo haber salido de la nada Natsu-san.

Recibió una mirada iracunda por abrir la boca, mirada que Mirajane freno.

– Ya Natsu, es suficiente con tus celos.

– ¡No estoy…! – Pero la mirada de la Demonio no le permitió seguir.

– Estás celoso porque Sting pasa tiempo con Lisanna, porque fueron a comer helados y durmieron juntos, admítelo.

– Que no… – se detuvo a media oración – ¡¿Qué ellos que?!

– Mira-nee, no estás arreglando la situación.

– No estaba tratando de hacerlo, de todas formas.

– ¡Mira-nee!

– ¡Ya paren el escandalo mocosos! – se callaron ante el grito del maestro – ya empezaron a ser molestos.

– Lo sentimos maestro.

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Cállate Natsu! – Y con ese grito de Erza finalmente la paz volvió al gremio.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego se alejó mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo, acomodándose en una mesa y lanzándole una mirada asesina al mago de Sabertooth. Y es que no entendía que demonios hacia ese tipo aun en el gremio, ya deberían haberse ido. No importaba, tendrían que irse pronto. A no ser que Mirajane invitara a Yukino a bañarse en aguas termales durante todo el día siguiente aprovechando que Lucy había vuelto, justo como hacía en esos momentos. Quiso gritar de la frustración al entender que no podría deshacerse pronto de los dientes de sable.

Y tal como supuso, al día siguiente Yukino se marchó del gremio acompañada de sus compañeras, por lo que los magos de Saber se quedaron ahí, a la espera de que volviera. Y el Eucliffe se mantuvo todo el día al lado de Lisanna, conversando con ella mientras esta atendía la barra. Pero no dejaría las cosas así, Salamander no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, por lo que se acercó hacia la albina.

– ¿Estás muy ocupada Lisanna?

– Más o menos, ¿Por qué Natsu?

– Cuando acabes, vamos de campamento.

– ¿Eh? – Le sorprendió la pregunta, hace unos tres años que no salían juntos a acampar, diez si contaba los que pasaron en la isla Tenrou – vale, no tengo problema.

El mago de luz frunció el ceño, con que esas tenían.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo Lisanna?

– No, gracias por preguntar Sting.

– Sin problemas, te ayudo en lo que necesites.

– Gracias.

Los Dragon Slayers se lanzaron una mirada competitiva. Daba igual que fuera Natsu-san, él no se iba a quedar atrás.

El Dragneel sonrió, porque le llevaba años de ventaja, y ya le había ganado una vez, le ganaría una segunda, en lo que fuera, no iba a perder.

– Lisanna.

– ¿Qué pasa Elf-niichan?

El mago poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, sonriéndole a su hermanita.

– ¿Todo bien?

– ¿Eh? Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Por nada.

Y su mirada se posó en los dos magos que se encontraban en la barra, los cuales olvidaron su pelea para temblar de terror ante la mirada asesina del Strauss. Por poco y no salieron corriendo.

– Si quieres te hago compañía.

– Por supuesto Elf-niichan, siempre me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

El albino sonrió alegremente, desde la perspectiva de Lisanna. Desde la perspectiva de los otros dos lo hizo como un psicópata a punto de despedazarlos.

– Bueno, yo tengo que ir a hablar con mis compañeros, nos vemos Lisanna.

– Nos vemos Sting.

– Si necesitas ayuda con algo me avisas.

– Claro.

Y se marchó, huyo con el rabo entre las patas. Aunque Natsu no se quedó atrás, solo que este lo hizo en silencio. Vaya hermano tenia Lisanna, así no era muy posible estar cerca de ella, no con esas intenciones al menos.

– No te esta yendo muy bien.

– No sé a qué te refieres Rogue – los miro con mala cara, no tenía ganas de aguantar sus comentarios – ¿Dónde está Lector?

– Está con Frosh, hablan con los otros Exceed.

Busco al grupo de gatos con la mirada, Frosh platicaba con el gato del Redfox, y cerca de ellos Lector conversaba con el gato de Natsu-san mientras la gatita blanca los miraba. Suspiro y avanzo hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban.

– Y entonces Lisanna…

Se detuvo en cuanto escucho ese nombre.

– ¿Y por qué ella hizo eso?

– Porque Lisanna era la mamá, las madres hacen eso – dijo el gato azul como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

El gato marrón frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

– Lector.

– ¡Sting-kun!

Pero su humor cambio inmediatamente cuando vio a su compañero. Aunque Sting no parecía precisamente feliz.

– ¿Qué hacen?

– Hablábamos.

Happy asintió, confirmado esas palabras.

Iba a preguntar de qué, pero dado que había escuchado el nombre de la albina prefirió no hacerlo.

– Ven Lector.

– ¿Qué sucede Sting-kun?

– Vamos a pasear por ahí.

– Claro.

Su compañero Exceed se bajó de la mesa y fue tras él. Una vez fuera del gremio se atrevió a preguntar sobre su tema de conversación.

– Sobre Lisanna-san – fue la simple respuesta de su compañero.

– Eso lo note, pero exactamente que hablaban de ella.

– Nada especial, el gato azul me presumía lo bien que se lo pasaba con ella.

– Entiendo.

– Y eso me molesta mucho Sting-kun, cuando tendré una madre para poder presumirlo.

Se detuvo de golpe.

– ¿Para eso quieres una madre?

– Es que el gato azul no deja de decir lo genial que es tener una, y me da mucha envidia, yo quiero una.

– Vale, entiendo.

– Y tú me dijiste que tendría una.

– Yo dije que vería que hacer.

– Es lo mismo, cuando tendré una.

– A ver, empieza por decirme cómo quieres una.

– Pues no sé, una como la que tiene el gato azul.

– ¿Cómo Lisanna?

– Si, como ella.

– Y no deberías verlo mejor, en una de esas te agrada alguien diferente.

El Exceed lo pensó.

– Supongo, pero me agrada mucho Lisanna-san.

– Deberías pensarlo bien Lector.

– Supongo que tienes razón Sting-kun, eso hare.

Tras decir eso volvió al gremio, dejando al mago rubio algo confundido.

– Bueno, al menos me lo saque de encima.

– Que lindo, Lector quiere una madre.

Pero aún no se sacaba de encima a sus compañeros, los cuales eran peores.

– Deberías conseguirle una, una como Lisanna.

– Eso, así la quiere el gato, y quien mejor que Lisanna.

Volteo a verlos, molesto.

– Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas.

– Tú de por si no eres educado, así que no veo el problema.

– Tal y como dice Rufus – el mago de sombras sonrió – no puedes pedirle educación a los demás si no la tienes.

– Frosh piensa lo mismo.

– Cállense y déjenme en paz – no entendía esa fijación que tenían sus amigos con emparejarla con la chica albina.

– Así piensas en quien sería la mejor madre para tu gato.

– No Orga, no iba a pensar en eso.

– Claro, para eso primero deberías pensar.

– Muy gracioso Rogue – les dirigió una mirada amenazante.

– Anda Sting – el God Slayer se acercó a él, ignorando las claras señas de que se largaran, y paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros – Lector quiere una mamá, deberías complacerlo – el mago de luz le lanzo una mirada asesina – y ya oíste que quiere una como la chica albina.

– Piérdete.

– Pero es un buen punto – el mago de creación se acomodó el sombrero mientras se acercaba a él – tú quieres hacer feliz a Lector ¿No? Y no encontraras a nadie más parecido a la albina que ella misma.

Soltó un bufido molesto, en verdad tenían una fijación con eso de que a él le gustaba Lisanna.

– Podrían dejarme en paz – y como aquello no era cierto, esa situación era muy molesta – ¿Por qué no molestan a Rogue? Él también tiene un gato.

– Pero Frosh no quiere una mamá, cierto Frosh.

– Frosh piensa igual – el pequeño gatito verde sonrió mientras decía aquello con toda la inocencia del mundo, inocencia que no tenían los desgraciados de sus amigos.

– Ya vez, Frosh no quiere una madre – dijo Rogue con toda la calma del mundo – Lector si, consíguele una, una como Lisanna.

– Ya cállense y déjenme en paz – que molestos.

– Pero Sting, tú gato quiere que te tires a la chica, deberías hacerle caso.

– ¡Lector no quiere eso! ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Orga?!

– Pero si quieren que sean una linda familia, tú como el papá y ella como la mamá, eso es casi lo mismo.

– No veo como eso podría ser casi lo mismo Rufus.

– Yo sí, así que hazlo de una vez.

– ¿Qué cosa? – miro a su compañero de batallas.

– Tíratela.

Y la expresión de molestia con que lo miraba se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – en serio el mago de sombras le había dicho eso, no lograba creerlo.

– En serio Sting, es obvio que te gusta, tíratela de una vez, Lector estará feliz.

– Frosh piensa lo mismo.

– ¡No sé de qué mierda hablas Rogue!

– Claro que sí, Lector quiere que estés junto a la chica.

– Por última vez Rufus, Lector no quiere eso.

– Que si hombre – Orga le palmeo la espalda – quiere una parecida, y no habrá nadie más parecido que ella.

– Yukino se parece bastante – mal comentario de su parte.

– ¡¿Te quieres tirar a Yukino?! – la pregunta fue unánime por parte de sus compañeros, y les hubiera contestado de no haber escuchado una voz a sus espaldas.

– ¿Sting-kun?

Los cuatro voltearon, el Eucliffe lo hizo con un sonrojo en su cara. Justo tras ellos estaba Yukino, acompañada de las dos chicas de Fairy Tail.

– Ah, hola Yukino – en definitiva, ese era uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Maldeciría desde entonces y hasta el fin de los tiempos a sus compañeros, jodidos infelices, cuanto los odiaba.

Entro al gremio maldiciendo por lo bajo y totalmente sonrojado, al igual que Yukino. En tanto los otros cinco individuos que los acompañaban apenas y aguantaban la risa. Ese día no podía ser peor.

– ¡Lisanna!

– Mira-nee, volvieron – la maga se alejó de la barra para recibir a su hermana.

– Claro, por lo que ya no necesitas reemplazarme – tomo a su pequeña hermanita por los hombros – deberías relajarte, salir – y casualmente la empujo hacia los magos de Sabertooth, casualmente.

– ¡Lisanna! – al menos hasta que la voz del Dragon Slayer de fuego la detuvo – ¿Te desocupaste?

– Sí.

– Excelente, vámonos de campamento.

– ¿Eh? – la mayor de los Strauss se quedó con una expresión de no entender nada.

– Es cierto, Natsu me invito a que fuéramos de campamento.

– ¡Exacto! – Tomo a la chica de la mano, sin esperar una contestación para marcharse de una vez, lejos del gremio y de cierto mago rubio.

– Espera Natsu.

– ¿Qué pasa Lisanna? – Happy se apresuró en alcanzarlos, obviamente él no podía quedar fuera, ya que él era el hijo.

– ¿Tenemos que ir solo los tres?

– ¿Eh?

– Es que – pensó como explicarlo – le prometí a Lector que pasaría tiempo con él.

– ¡¿Ah?! – Tanto mago como Exceed quedaron con un rostro de no entender nada, incluyendo al maestro de Sabertooth.

– ¡Eso! – Lisanna recibió el abrazo de un gato marrón – ¡Lisanna-san me prometió que pasaríamos tiempo juntos!

– ¡Jamás! – El Exceed azul empujo a Lector para abrazar él a la albina – ¡Lisanna es mi mamá, de nadie más! ¡Solo pasa tiempo conmigo!

– Oh – Lucy sonrió, enternecida con ese ataque de celos por parte de Happy.

– Pero ella ahora va a pasar tiempo conmigo – ambos gatos buscaban echar al otro sin tener que soltar a la chica.

Mirajane estallo en carcajadas, no solo los Dragon Slayer se la peleaban, también los gatos de estos.

– Oigan, no peleen – trato de calmarlos la menor de los Strauss.

Sting se apresuró a socorrerla, o más bien para coger a Lector antes de que le diera un ataque de vergüenza por el escándalo que armaba. Dio un paso, dio otro, y acabo de cara en el piso. Todos voltearon a verlo, porque el golpe había sonado muy fuerte, tanto que algunos apretaron la mandíbula al imaginar cuando debió dolerle al mago de luz. Este por su parte, separo su rostro de la madera del piso y volteo la vista, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Rufus.

– ¿Qué? Yo solo estire el pie, tú te tropezaste.

Si como no, maldito infeliz, casi le rompía la nariz.

– ¡Ya Happy, Lector! Podemos ir los cuatro.

En verdad maldito infeliz, solo trataba de distraerlo para que no pudiera ir por Lector.

– Pero yo quiero ir solo contigo Lisanna.

– ¿Solo conmigo? – Miro al gato azul con una expresión extrañada – ¿Y Natsu?

– A bueno – Happy hizo una pausa – el también, no queda de otra.

– ¡Que amable de tu parte compañero! – grito el mago de fuego, claramente de mal humor.

El solo había querido salir con Lisanna, porque tenía que meterse el mago de Sabertooth en medio, o su gato, era casi lo mismo.

El rubio se levantó, deseando atrapar a su compañero antes de que esa incómoda situación se postergara.

– Además me niego a ir con el gato marrón, no quiero ver nada que tenga que ver con ese rubio salido de la nada.

– ¡Que no salí de la nada Natsu-san! – bien, hasta ahí habían llegado sus intenciones de solucionar el problema – y Lector hace lo que quiere.

– ¡En tu gremio! ¡No en el mío!

– Que yo sepa no es tu gremio Natsu-san.

– Es un buen punto Natsu, este gremio no es tuyo – miro con molestia a su compañera rubia, ¡Rubia! Empezaba a odiar esa tonalidad de cabello.

– Cállate Lucy.

– Ya Natsu, tus celos no llevan a ninguna parte.

Le hubiera gritado a Erza en respuesta, pero era Erza y a Erza no se le grita, porque es Erza.

– Me da igual, nos vamos Lisanna, ¡Y solo los tres!

– No seas tan infantil flamita.

– ¡No soy infantil! ¡Cállate Stripper! – Tomo a Lisanna de la muñeca y camino con ella hacia la salida del gremio – Y nos vamos solo los tres.

Lector hubiera alegado si el mago de luz no lo hubiera cogido, tapándole la boca. Por lo que la menor de la Strauss fue arrastrada fuera del gremio sin darle tiempo a nadie para que alegara.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sting-kun?

– No importa – suspiro, meditando su situación y percatándose de que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Quien lo había mandado a meterse en ese maldito gremio – ¿Qué?

– Nada – Mirajane sonrió, demasiado divertida con la situación, su pequeña hermanita estaba creciendo y ya tenía dos pretendientes, que lindo.

El rubio salió del gremio, lejos de todas aquellas molestas miradas. Alzo a su pequeño compañero lo suficiente para que quedaran cara a cara.

– ¿A qué venia eso de pasar tiempo con Lisanna?

– Tú me dijiste que debía pasar tiempo con ella.

– No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

– Tú dijiste que debía pasar tiempo con ella para así poder decir que quería una madre así.

– Eso no fue exactamente lo que dije – se miraron – ¿Y qué decidiste?

– Como voy a saber Sting-kun, no me dejaste ir con ella.

– Ya da igual.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Nos vamos?

– No.

– Que curioso, no llevamos ya mucho tiempo aquí – bufo molesto al oír la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas – eres el maestro, ya deberíamos volver.

– Ya – puso los ojos en blanco, sin tomar en serio las palabras de su compañero – tengo asuntos que atender.

– Excusas – dijo con simpleza Rufus.

– Frosh piensa lo mismo.

– Cállate.

– Yo igual pienso que tiene demasiados asuntos para ser un maestro tan joven.

– Ya, lo que di… – se quedó en silencio al ver quien había dicho aquello – hola maestro Makarov, se le ofrece algo.

El anciano sonrió, excusas y más excusas, eso era lo que mantenía al mago de Sabertooth en el gremio, excusas para pasar más tiempo con la Strauss.

– ¿Solo me entraba la curiosidad de cuanto se iban a quedar?

– Ah, eso.

– Digo, ya pronto completaran una semana.

– Claro, lo entiendo, en unos días.

– ¿Unos días?

– Unos pocos días.

– ¡Ya besa rápido a la chica para que nos podamos largar! Si solo por eso estamos aquí.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas – ¡Cállate Orga!

El maestro de Fairy Tail no pudo evitar reírse al oír eso, pero es que el chiquillo era demasiado obvio, que otro motivo lo mantendría ahí más que Lisanna.

Lector se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando la conversación y pensando seriamente en lo acontecido los últimos días.

Lo que quedaba de día paso rápido para todos menos el Eucliffe, para él cada minuto fue una tortura a manos de sus compañeros y del gremio de hadas. Uno ya no se podía enamorar tranquilo en estos días.

Llegada la noche, dado que Lisanna no se encontraba, tuvieron que buscar un hotel y hospedarse ahí. Acabaron yendo al mismo al que habían ido todo los días sus compañeros, mientras a él lo arrastraban de una u otra manera a la casa de los Strauss, pero Lisanna no estaba, no tenía sentido que fuera.

La noche paso rápido y la mañana siguiente llego sin mayores complicaciones, salvo que Lector se le perdió durante toda la noche, cosa que lo tenía preocupado, ya lo había perdido una vez y no le apetecía que volviera a pasar. Pero su preocupación se desvaneció al llegar a Fairy Tail y encontrárselo conversando animadamente tras la barra con la mayor de los Strauss. Frunció el ceño, completamente seguro que de eso no podía salir nada bueno.

– Hola Sting.

Su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, volteo el rostro, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos azules.

– Hola Lisanna, ¿Qué tal te fue?

– Bien, aunque Natsu anduvo algo pegote, pero no más que Happy.

Un tic se formó en su ojo, con que algo pegote, que se creía Natsu-san tocando lo que era suyo. No es que el insinuara que Lisanna era suya, o que ella le gustara, simplemente…

– Lisanna – como invocado, el Dragneel apareció rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio – ¿Qué haces?

– Nada Natsu, saludaba a Sting.

Borrando todo lo que acababa de decir, Lisanna era suya, ella le gusta y más le valía a Natsu-san quitar sus manos de ella.

– Eso, conversábamos.

Ambos chicos se retaron con la mirada, dispuestos a no ceder.

– Bien, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Mira-nee, me sueltas Natsu.

– Claro – suspiro molesto y la soltó.

Siguió a la chica con la mirada, notando que alguien iba tras ella.

– ¿Tú a dónde vas?

– Lector está en la barra Natsu-san, voy a hablar con él.

Si como no, lo único que hacia ese rubio era acosar a Lisanna.

– Hola Sting – le saludo Mirajane – veo que sigues por aquí.

– Por supuesto – se sintió algo incómodo, la presencia de alguno de los hermanos de la albina siempre lo incomodaba.

– ¡Sting-kun! – Pero su atención se desvió al oír a su pequeño compañero, lanzándole una mirada molesta.

– Me había preocupado Lector – su voz sonó a regaño – donde te metiste.

– Lamento no haberte avisado Sting, pero Lector paso la noche en nuestra casa.

Ahora si miro con absoluta desconfianza a la Demonio, que se traía entre manos.

– Eso no estuvo bien Mira-nee, debiste haberle avisado.

– Lo siento – le sonrió inocentemente a su hermanita – ya da igual.

– Si, ya no importa – suspiro, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por el Exceed sabiendo donde había estado – ¿Qué haces Lisanna? – momento de cambiar el tema.

– Nada, iba a ayudar a Mira-nee.

– Ya – genial, siemrpe había algo que se interponía en su camino – entiendo.

– ¡Pero no es necesario! – Mirajane sonrió, apresurándose en aclarar – no necesitas ayudarme en nada.

– ¿Segura Mira-nee? No necesitas ayuda.

– Para nada, no te preocupes Lisanna – su mirada se posó en el maestro de Sabertooth – yo estaré bien, sal por ahí.

– Vale, eso haré.

– Entonces no estás ocupada Lisanna – el rubio sonrió ante la perspectiva.

– No por lo visto.

– Porque no vamos a pasear.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamo el gato marrón – ¡Qué buena idea Sting-kun!

– Claro, no tengo problema.

Lector se subió a su hombro para abrazarla mientras el mago de Sabertooth la tomaba de la muñeca y la arrastraba fuera del gremio, no sin antes dirigirle una amistosa mirada al Dragneel. El cual puso una clara expresión de enojo, que demonios se creía ese rubio salido de la nada para venir a intentar quitarle a Lisanna, no era justo.

Los tres salieron a pasear por ahí, siendo guiados por la albina ya que conocía la ciudad, en tanto conversaban y compraban algo para comer, disfrutando del momento. Y todo aquello no hacía más que convencer al pequeño gatito de que si tuviera una madre, quería que fuera como la menor de los Strauss, preferentemente ella. La chica era muy agradable, y se llevaba bien con Sting-kun, era perfecta.

– En este puente Natsu siempre retaba a Gildarts y perdía.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, yo siempre me reía.

– Lo entiendo, yo también me hubiera reído.

El mago sonrió y la joven acompaño el gesto, el momento era sencillamente perfecto. Pasearon durante largo rato, hasta que la chica decidió que mejor volvían al gremio. Para entonces Lector estaba seguro de su decisión.

Volvieron, captando la atención de todos, especialmente del Dragon Slayer de fuego, quien no perdía de vista ningún pasó que daba el mago de luz.

– ¿La besaste? – fue la primera cosa que escucho en cuanto se acercó a sus compañeros.

– No puedes estarte callado Orga.

Miró a sus compañeros, claramente molesto, no podían dejarlo en paz por un solo día.

– No la besaste – el mayor lo miro – y cuando demonios lo harás, no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la vida esperando que lo hagas.

Porque tenían que molestar tanto con el mismo tema.

– Sting-kun.

– ¿Qué quieres Lector?

– Ya me decidí.

Miro al pequeño gato – ¿Con que?

– Estoy completa y definitivamente seguro de lo que quiero.

– ¿Ah? – de que demonios hablaba.

– Quiero que Lisanna-san sea mi madre.

– ¡¿Ah?! – Dios, porque de nuevo con lo mismo.

Los tres que lo acompañaban estallaron en carcajadas.

– Ya oíste Sting, ya oíste.

– Cállense de una vez – les espeto molesto.

– ¿Y bien Sting-kun?

– ¿Qué cosa? – que se supone quería su compañero ahora.

– Quiero que Lisanna-san sea mi madre, tienes que hacer algo.

Se quedó en silencio, hacer algo, y que mierda se supone que tenía que hacer.

– Yo creo que lo mejor Lector, es que le preguntes a la… – Rogue iba a decir algo más pero su compañero de batallas lo callo con un golpe, aunque no funciono del todo.

– Eso, ve y pídeselo a Lisanna, de seguro te dice que sí.

Miro a Orga con horror, maldito infeliz, lograba callar a Rogue pero no a ese idiota.

– Buena idea, eso hare – no Lector, no lo hagas.

El pequeño Exceed se movió, dispuesto a hacer aquello, y el mago lo siguió, dispuesto a impedirlo. Dio un paso, dio otro, y acabo en el piso. Nuevamente todo el mundo volteo a verlo de lo fuerte que sonó, y nuevamente el levanto el rostro para mirar a Rufus molesto.

– Tú te tropezaste, yo no hice nada.

Si como…

– ¡Lisanna!

Dios no.

– ¿Qué sucede Lector? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

– ¿Serías mi madre?

El lugar se sumió en silencio, y Sting maldijo a todo lo maldecible en el mundo, ¿Por qué a él?

– Bueno…

– ¡No! – Happy se apresuró tanto que choco contra la albina, por poco y caen al piso – ¡Lisanna es solo mi madre! ¡Mía, de Natsu y de nadie más!

– Eso – el susodicho no tardó en llegar hasta ahí y agarrar a la joven del brazo – Lisanna es solo nuestra.

– ¡¿Ah?! – la maga volteo a verlos sonrojada, que mierda estaban diciendo – espera Natsu, ¿Desde cuándo soy tuya?

– Pues…. – silencio – desde siempre.

Al rubio se le hincho una venita en la frente, qué tipo de respuesta era esa, ¡¿Y cómo que Lisanna era suya?!

– No importa, yo quiero que Lisanna-san sea mi madre.

– ¡Y yo digo que no! – exclamo Happy.

– ¡Y yo digo que sí! Sting-kun me apoya, ¿Cierto Sting-kun?

– Me da igual lo que piense ese rubio salido de la nada – espeto el Dragneel molesto.

– Por última vez, no salí de la nada Natsu-san.

– Exacto – Gajeel se metió en la conversación – alguien tiene que haberlo parido.

– ¡Cállate idiota! No me refiero a eso.

– ¿Y a que mierda te refieres entonces Salamander?

– ¡Llego de la nada!

– Llego en un carro, si no mal recuerdo – aclaro Laxus con total tranquilidad.

– ¡No molesten! – y si iban a molestar, por lo menos que lo ayudaran.

– Ya oíste Natsu-san, yo no llegue de la nada – se acercó hasta ellos – y Lisanna no es tuya.

– Es mía – aprovechándose del agarre que mantenía en el brazo de la chica la tiro, acercándola a él.

– No soy tuya Natsu – se defendió Lisanna, y es que no recordaba haber pasado nunca a ser propiedad de alguien más.

– Lo seria si te casas con ella – un nuevo silencio, uno que la chica aprovecho para mirar con terror al mago de almas, él no acababa de darle a Natsu la idea de…

– ¡Eso! – Todos sus problemas se solucionaban con eso – ¡Cásate conmigo Lisanna!

– ¡¿Ah?! – Si se la había dado – ¡Por supuesto que no!

– ¡¿Por qué?! – por qué ahora no quería casarse con él.

– Soy muy joven – ah, por eso.

– ¿Y a qué edad te casarías Lisanna? – pregunto Happy.

– No sé, en unos cuatro o cinco años más.

– ¡¿Cuánto?! – la idea no le agradaba al mago de fuego, no podía esperar tanto con el rubio asechándola.

– Si te comprometes con ella para cuatro o cinco años más es tuya aunque aún no se casen.

– ¡Eso! – y nuevamente alguien le daba la solución a su problema, que buenos compañeros tenia.

– ¡Cana! – grito la chica desesperada.

– ¡Comprometámonos Lisanna! – Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella.

– ¡Alto! – El Exceed marrón no pensaba dejar las cosas así – ¡¿Por qué se tiene que comprometer con él?! ¡¿Por qué no con Sting-kun?!

– ¡Porque no! ¡Él salió de la nada!

– ¡Es un buen punto Lector! – el mago de luz tomo a la chica del otro brazo – ¡¿Por qué no se compromete conmigo?!

– ¡Porque no! Lisanna se tiene que comprometer conmigo, somos amigos de la infancia.

– Y eso que, tampoco es como si se hablaran siempre – hizo uso del agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de la chica y la tironeo hacia su lado.

– Si lo hacemos, además la conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú.

– Eso no significa nada, yo paso más tiempo con ella.

– Eso no es posible – aclaro molesto – porque yo la conozco desde hace años, tu apenas llevas una semana con ella.

– Pero yo la invite a comer.

– Eso Sting-kun – lo animo su compañero Exceed.

– ¡¿Y qué?! Yo la protejo, la he protegido siempre.

– Adelante Natsu – fue el apoyo por parte del gato azul.

– Eso lo puedo hacer perfectamente, además yo la ayudo siempre.

– Siempre es mucho decir para hacerla conocido hace algunos días, y ella me pidió matrimonio cuando éramos niños.

– Que yo sepa no le contestaste, además eran niños y ya no la tomas en cuenta – el que la tomaba en cuenta era él, llevaba haciéndolo toda la maldita semana para que ahora Natsu-san viniera a echárselo a perder.

– Si la tomo en cuenta – de donde sacaban que no, él siempre estaba pendiente de Lisanna, aunque pasara en misiones con Lucy y los otros – y acampábamos juntos.

– Yo me quede dos veces en su casa y también acampamos, no es la gran cosa.

– ¡A sí!

– Si, y yo la invite a pasear, le compre un helado y estuve toda la maldita semana pendiente de ella.

– Yo igual la invito.

– Si como no – se burló el rubio – apenas y hablas con ella, en cambio yo llevo toda la semana a su lado.

– Yo… – demonios, se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

– La ayude a preparar el desayuno cuando nos quedamos en su casa, a lavar la loza, la ayude en la barra cuando estuvo ahí.

– ¿Y?

– La invite a pasear dos veces, en ambas la invite a comer.

Se quedaba sin argumentos, de hecho, se había quedado sin argumentos. Su silencio se postergo, dejando en claro este hecho, ya no se le ocurría con que debatir.

– Te van ganando Natsu – soltó Erza, demasiado divertida con la situación.

– Ya le ganaron – dijo Mira con una sonrisa en la cara – por lo que Lisanna tendrá que comprometerse con Sting.

Recién entonces el chico recordó porque estaban peleando. Esperen, él era muy joven para comprometerse.

– Pero… – su cabeza buscaba argumentos que lo ayudasen a ganar, pero no encontraba ninguno.

– Vamos Natsu, piensa en algo – Happy estaba igual de desesperado que él.

– ¡Ganaste Sting-kun! Eres el mejor.

Lector no ayudaba, él no se sentía capaz de comprometerse, no tan joven. Volteo hacia la chica buscando ayuda, pero está estaba en shock, lo que lo hizo fijarse detalladamente en ella y pensar que en realidad no le molestaba tanto la idea.

– Pero – Lucy se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a ayudar a Natsu al verlo en problemas – ya que se van a comprometer deberían besarse.

– ¡¿Ah?! – los tres implicados voltearon a verla, dos completamente sonrojados y otro completamente confundido.

– ¡¿Qué haces Lucy?! – Ella no era capaz de traicionarlo, no siendo compañeros de equipo ¿Cierto?

– Eso – dijo la rubia con tranquilidad – deben besarse – luego sonrió al ver la expresión del Eucliffe, él no se atrevería a hacerlo, con lo cual todo se solucionaría.

– Es un buen punto – dijo la Alberona con una sonrisa – bésense.

El rostro de ambos era un verdadero poema, estaban tan sonrojados. De a poco el Salamander fue entendiendo el plan de la maga estelar. Ella lo estaba ayudando, que buena amiga era.

– Bien – pero todo se fue al carajo con esa simple palabra.

Todo el mundo miro al Dragon Slayer de la luz con los ojos desorbitados, hablaba en serio, la iba a besar.

Tomo a la chica por los hombros y la miro, sonrojándola. En verdad lo iba a hacer y nadie atinaba a reaccionar. Salvo Elfman, el enseguida se apresuró a detener el beso, pero no pudo ya que su hermana mayor lo estampo en la barra con una patada, dispuesta a todo con tal de que su hermanita tuviera su primer beso, más aun si era un beso de compromiso. Que hermosamente romántico, desde su punto de vista, claro está.

Cuando los labios de ambos se tocaron, todo el mundo se quedó de piedra, en verdad lo había hecho, y ahora Lisanna estaba oficialmente comprometida con el maestro de Sabertooth. Aquello fue realmente inesperado.

Al día siguiente los magos regresaron a su gremio finalmente, entre burlas hacia el mago rubio por su reciente compromiso, burlas hasta de Yukino, y es que ni ella aguanto el molestarlo.

Y mientras tanto Natsu se mantenía en un rincón del gremio, totalmente deprimido al más puro estilo de Juvia Lockser, preguntándose porque no le dijo que si cuando eran niños. Ahora se la había quitado un rubio salido de la nada, era totalmente injusto. Y a un lado de él se encontraba Happy, también deprimido por haber perdido a su madre, ahora sería madre del molesto gato marrón. Pero Lisanna lo consoló asegurándole que ella siempre seria su madre, lo que llevo a Natsu a preguntarse por qué no lo consolaba a él también. Cruel mundo, eso era injusto, estúpido rubio, como lo odiaba.

Y así paso la semana, con un Natsu deprimido y una Lisanna más alegre de lo normal, tanto que a varios les quedo claro que estaba impaciente por que pasaran cuatro años, muy impaciente.

**.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**

**P.D: **Lo de rubio salido de la nada es una variación de rubia salida de la nada, cosa que saque del fic Confesión de LuFFy McCormick. De ahí me inspire.

Y como siempre es Lisanna celosa de la rubia salida de la nada, en muchos fics al menos, quise hacer a Natsu celoso del rubio salido de la nada.

Si, esto de que sean rubios es primordial. xD

**P.D2:** No creo volver a escribir de está pareja, considérenlo mi probablemente único fic de ellos ¿Por qué? No me gustan, sencillamente eso.

¿Que hago escribiendo un fic? No me gustan pero si me llaman la atención como pareja, cosa irónica. Casi como el Jerza que me gusta pero no me llama la atención, por tanto no escribo de ellos.

Soy rara, lo sé.

Solo eso quería decir.

**Ahora si.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
